


Loss

by jamesgatz1925



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: But this isn't angsty, Fluff, Injury, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Rafael is helpful, Sonny is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: A conclusion to my Memory Loss AU that was posted inside Three Hundred and Fifty Words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters have a few added details, and chapter three is brand new.
> 
> I know Sonny's memory loss is either nonexistent or would be taken a lot more seriously in real life. This is made up. Make believe of make believe.

Sonny doesn't remember falling. Sonny doesn't remember hitting his head on hard pavement. Sonny doesn't remember waking up. Sonny doesn't remember an ambulance ride.

  
Sonny doesn't even remember his own goddamn name.

  
The nice blonde girl was with him in the ambulance, maybe he remembers that, but then she'd disappeared when he went in for the CT scan and various other head trauma tests he had to endure.

  
And they keep asking him the same thing: "Sir, do you know your name?"

No, he doesn't, and it is getting more and more frustrating each time somebody asks.

  
A nurse appears in the doorway of his room. "Mister Carisi, how do you feel?" she asks sweetly.

  
"Alright, I guess."

  
"You're about to feel a lot better," the nurse tells him, fiddling with the bags on his IV. She smiles again.

  
The nice nurse leaves the room, but is replaced by a blonde girl -the same blonde? maybe- looking frightened and concerned. Must be the same blonde then.

  
"Carisi? Sonny? You ok? How do you feel?"

  
All Sonny can do is shrug. He has no idea where he is, what's going on, but his head is throbbing and apparently his name is Carisi.

  
This makes him look down at the plastic bracelet on his wrist.

  
"Dominick Carisi," it reads in big typewriter print with a date of birth.  
"What's Sonny?" is his first question.

  
"Y-" the blonde girl pauses and looks more nervous than she had a second ago. "You are. It's your nickname. 'Dominick Carisi Jr., but everyone calls me Sonny.'"

  
"Uh huh," Sonny mutters, accepting it. "And uh, and I don't mean to be rude here, my mother probably raised me better than that but, uh, who're you?"

  
"Oh, yeah, right," she fishes something out from under her coat. She produces a police badge. "Detective Amanda Rollins," she introduces herself, handing him the badge.

  
"You're a cop? A detective? Am I in trouble? Did something happen to me?"

  
"No, Carisi, you're my partner. We're partners at Manhattan Special Victims Unit. We were chasing a suspect and you slipped on the sidewalk, went down pretty hard."

  
Sonny runs the back of his head where it hit the ground. "That explains it."

  
Rollins smiles sympathetically. "Does it hurt much? Do you need something?"

  
Sonny shakes his head. "So we're partners?"

  
Rollins nods. "But don't worry about that right now, tell me what you need."

  
Sonny does start to feel better very quickly. In minutes he's smiling and cracking jokes, making Rollins laugh and look more at ease than she had when she first arrived. But she keeps checking her phone every minute or two.

  
"Hey, Rollins," Sonny says, "You don't have to stay here if you got somewhere to be. You have a family and stuff?"

  
"I have a baby, yeah. But it's fine, Sonny, I can't leave you when you keep asking me what your name is."

  
Sonny laughs. "I do? Geez, sorry. But I don't wanna keep you."

  
"I'll stay until someone else gets here."

  
"Someone else?"

  
"Yeah, your parents or--"

  
Sonny and Rollins both look out the room's window at the same moment, Sonny looking for nobody in particular but Rollins probably checking again for Sonny's parents. But when a small man appears in front of the room, stopping to talk to a doctor, Rollins had stopped talking. The man outside the room is very attractive, perhaps Rollins noticed too and that's why she stopped talking.

  
"Wow, who's the suit talking to my doctor?"

  
Rollins slowly looks at Sonny, a small smile cracking across her face.

  
"Barba?"  


She says it like Sonny should know that name. Sonny doesn't even know his own name.

  
Sonny blames the pain medication for muttering, "He's...wow."

  
Rollins chuckles. "You ok, Carisi?"  


"Yeah, just..." Sonny can't help licking his lips. Man, that's an attractive guy. "Do I know him? You said his name like I should know him."

  
Rollins laughs fully now. "Wait, you...you like what you see Carisi?"  


Rollins is messing with him now. Teasing him. Maybe she didn't know about his sexuality before. What is his sexuality anyway? All he knows is that Barba is pretty much the most beautiful man he's ever seen in real life.

  
"I'm...I'm allowed to appreciate, alright Rollins?"

  
"No, yeah, I know," Rollins agrees, still smirking.

  
Sonny just stares at Barba outside the window, finding it really sexy when Barba crosses his arms for some reason. The way he's looking at the doctor, so attentively, Sonny is almost jealous. For what? He doesn't even know Barba.

"Jesus," Sonny sighs when Barba stands up straighter and his shoulders flex a little. "He is really freakin' hot." Sonny blames the drugs again for actually saying that out loud.  


"Is this what it's like in your brain all the time, Carisi?" Rollins asks, laughing.  


Sonny tears his eyes away from the perfect man outside his room to look at Rollins. "What?"

"Carisi I have something to tell you," she says, still laughing. Why is she laughing at him? "Barba is your--"

  
Just then Barba barges into the room. Sonny panics, because christ the beautiful man is in his room now. What's he supposed to do?

  
"Sonny," Barba says, looking as nervous as Rollins did when she walked in. Ok, so Sonny does know him. Maybe he's a cop, too.

  
"Hey Barba," Rollins says. "I was just about to break the news to Sonny that you're his boyfriend."

  
"Wait, what?!" is all Sonny can get out.

  
"The doctor said to tell him things slowly, Rollins. Or to let him come to facts on his own."

  
Sonny is still confused.

  
"He just spent the last five minutes ogling you through the window. Someone had to tell him."

  
"What?" Sonny asks again.

  
Rollins laughs again and stands from the chair she was occupying. "Alright, I'll let you two get reacquainted. I've got to relieve the sitter. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

  
Sonny wants to ask her not to leave him alone with Barba, mostly because he's in disbelief and is incredibly confused. But she gives him one last friendly smile before leaving the room.

  
Barba instantly starts fussing over him. He lightly touches Sonny's head while looking for signs of injury.

  
"Are you ok? Does it hurt? Where does it hurt?"

  
Sonny is still stuck on the boyfriend thing. There's no way he's this lucky. Just no way.

  
"You sure we're dating?" he asks while Barba is pushing his hair off his forehead.

But Barba slowly pulls his hand away. "Is that...alright?"

  
Sonny wants to pull his hand back.

"Alright? I just can't believe it. You're...I'm...you know I'm from Staten Island right? You're hot and I'm from Staten Island."

  
Barba laughs, looking relieved. "Yes, I know you're from Staten Island. I've learned to look passed it."

  
"I'm gonna need some proof," Sonny says, suddenly. What proof, he has no idea. Maybe Barba has a photo of them, or--

  
Nope, Barba just delicately grabs his face and plants one long kiss on his lips. Apart from feeling amazing because he hasn't been kissed by someone this attractive since spin the bottle with some cheerleaders in tenth grade, it feels like this just fits. Like he does this every day. Like he did it before leaving for work this morning.

  
Barba pulls away first, but not before Sonny tries to yank him back in for more.

  
"How was that?" Barba asks.

  
"You're, like..." It's the drugs, Sonny blames the drugs. "So hot."

  
Barba laughs. "Thanks, Sonny." Barba turns away from him to check the information board. But he mutters over his shoulder, "Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

  
"Yeah, there is one thing."

  
Barba looks at him again.

  
"What's your name?" Sonny asks.  
Barba smiles sympathetically, then goes back to the bed and takes Sonny's hand.

"My name is Rafael Barba, I'm an ADA here in Manhattan."

"Okay..." Sonny says. "And, uh, how long have we been...how did we..." Sonny shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I'm just so confused."

Rafael squeezes his hand. "It's okay, Sonny. In time, you'll remember."

Rafael tells him all about their time together, about how they met, when they got together, when they moved in together. Sonny is very happy to learn all of this, because just by first glance he knew he liked Rafael. It was a love at first sight, this time.

When Sonny forgets something, like his name or Rafael's name, Rafael patiently reminds him. He gives Sonny warm kisses and touches him gently. Even though this whole situation is terribly scary, Sonny loves that Rafael is there with him.   
 


	2. Chapter 2

Everything has just been so wrong for too long. Rafael, figuring out that he's way too old to be sleeping in obscure places, realizes that he also can't sleep in his fluffy bed alone. If Sonny is in another bed, he is cramped in a hard hospital recliner trying to catch up on sleep.

  
The day finally comes when Sonny is allowed to go home, even though he keeps asking where that is.

  
It doesn't help that the doctors and nurses keep asking him the same things he's asking. Sonny's remembered his name, Rafael's name, his family's faces, but still discretely asks Rafael to remind him of Rollins', Fin's, and Liv's names when they visit. It's heartbreaking.

  
"So, Detective," the nice new daytime nurse says, unhooking all of Sonny's tubes and attachments. "Going home today! Can you tell me where that is?"

  
Sonny grows the look of intense thought he's had almost his entire stay in the hospital, at least anytime someone official is around. Rafael hopes, prays, that he might have an answer this time, but in a second he lets out a breath and shakes his head. Rafael frowns. He just told Sonny their address yesterday.

  
"I really can't remember."

  
The nice nurse smiles. "That's okay. Good try, though. And anyway, this guy's got all the answers, right?" He nods at Rafael.

  
Sonny touches Rafael's hand. "Yeah," he mumbles, "Thanks goodness."

  
Rafael grabs Sonny's hand.

  
"Hey," Sonny adds, "I have an idea. Why don't you tell me the address and I'll try to remember details about the area. The map of Manhattan has been in my head forever, I doubt that's gone."

  
He looks at Rafael expectantly, so Rafael tells him the address.

  
"Hmm," Sonny sighs. He closes his eyes. "Okay..." Sonny tells Rafael the basic area, how far it is from the nearest park and subway station, but those are details Sonny must have known his entire life. Like a muscle memory. He's right, but he can't remember their specific building. 

  
Sonny frowns, and he looks completely disappointed.

  
"It's ok," Rafael whispers, kissing his head. "Good try."

  
The nurse gives them a sympathetic smile before leaving them alone in the room.

  
Sonny is discharged a few hours later, right before lunchtime, and they take a cab home. Sonny has already forgotten the address, so Rafael tells the driver himself.

  
They arrive in a short time, and Rafael leads he way up the stairs, because of course he knows the exact apartment.  
The door swings open and Sonny steps inside excitedly.

  
"Woo," he whistles. "This place is nice."

  
Rafael breathes it in, too. He hasn't been home for more than thirty minutes at a time since Sonny's been in the hospital. It's clean, for once, besides having not been dusted or generally cleaned since the accident. There's no trash, no dishes in the sink, no clothes lying around. It's nice. Rafael misses the clutter, though. The evidence that Sonny has been home.

"Where do you live?" Sonny asks.

  
Rafael finds himself blushing, for some reason. Like he's been keeping a secret from Sonny, even though he's already told Sonny that their relationship is so serious that they live together.

  
"Uh...here."

  
Sonny's eyes grow wide. "Wait, really? So you're like...we're really together, huh?"

  
"Uh...yes. I'm sorry, but I have told you--"

  
"No, no, I knew we were seein' each other, I got that much down, but we live together! That's incredible!"

  
Sonny has the most adorable look of shock and joy, the same one he had when he re-met his three-year-old niece the other day. That was accompanied with, 'Holy shit, Bells, you had a freakin' baby?!' He held that little girl close, and it was the most normal he's looked since the accident.

  
Sonny wanders over to the kitchen, where he starts throwing open random cabinets just to check their contents.

  
"Are you hungry?" Rafael asks when he gets to the fridge. "I can make something or order something. Anything you want, I'm sure you're sick of hospital food."

  
"Nah, I was just snooping around. I feel like a stranger. In my own home."

  
"Just don't go snooping through my medicine cabinet," Rafael jokes.

  
Sonny chuckles. He looks at Rafael happily. "Hey," he says, stepping up to Rafael. "Why don't you show me our bed?"

  
The way 'our' came out of Sonny's mouth makes Rafael's heart just about burst. They're back in their house, this is their life, Sonny wants to go to their bed.

Rafael is more than happy to oblige. He takes Sonny's hand and drags him to the next room.

  
Sonny takes it all in again. Rafael sits on the bed to remove his shoes, then picks them up to take them to the closet. He opts to change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, because he doesn't think Sonny will want to go out for the rest of the day.

  
When he returns to the bedroom, Sonny is looking at the line of photos hanging on their wall next to the door.

  
"When was this taken?" Sonny asks, pointing to a picture of them at a party. Sonny is wearing his dress-blues and Rafael is wearing his nicest suit.

  
"Liv's wedding," Rafael says. "About six months ago. We were both in it, of course."

  
"Oh," Sonny sighs, sounding relieved. "I thought you were gonna spring on me next that we're married."

  
"Oh...no."

  
Sonny turns to him quickly. "Not that that'd be bad, probably. I just...I'd want to remember that."

  
Rafael frowns. He brushes hair off Sonny's forehead. "And you will, when the time comes."

  
Sonny just nods. He gives Rafael a tiny smile, then leaves him to move to the bed.

  
"Ahh, this is what I'm talking about," he says, flopping into the bed with a bounce.

  
Rafael ticks. "Please he careful, you have a head injury."

  
"Eh, it's fine." Sonny scoots around to get comfortable, then finally settles and looks at Rafael. He pats the bed next to him.

  
Rafael doesn't waste any time getting over there. Finally, things are right. He and Sonny, in bed on a lazy afternoon. Sun streaming through the curtains, Sonny's octopus-like arms wrapping around him tightly. Everything is right.  
Rafael wants to fall asleep like this. He can, he's so tired, and so comfortable, and so content. Finally happy. Finally complete. Finally--

  
Sonny flops onto his back again and sits up. He sits on the edge of the bed.  
Rafael is stunned to silence. Is Sonny uncomfortable? Is this too much? Sonny didn't have a lot of experience when they got together, maybe he's taking it all ba--

  
"Rafi, geez, relax. I'm still wearin' my shoes."

  
He bends to remove the tattered old pair of Nikes before he takes off his cheap sweatpants and jacket.

  
"There," he mutters, laying beside Rafael again. "Perfect."

  
"Yes," Rafael agrees, pulling Sonny as close as possible, vowing to never let go. "Perfect."

  
Sonny kisses his chin. "Love you, Rafi. Right? I've said that before, right? I don't know how, but I just...I feel it. You could tell me this isn't really my house, that Deb and Dominick aren't my parents, that I've never made detective, and I'd still trust the world about you."

  
Rafael's heart beats a tiny bit faster.

They've told each other they love each other a million of times, but not since the accident. Rafael just hadn't been sure he should.

  
"I love you too," he says now, no longer insecure. He and Sonny could be dropped into different universe and there is no scenario that they wouldn't love each other.

  
"Go to sleep, Rafi," Sonny says. "In a couple hours, we'll get up and you can show me around our apartment."

  
"Okay," Rafael replies, letting his eyes drift shut and falling asleep to the sound of Sonny's heavy breathing.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was initially hard to write, because back in January, my sisters were involved in a serious car accident. We practically lived in the hospital for two weeks, I hadn't stepped foot in my own house in that time, so I felt like Rafael. Just glad to be home, even though when they get home it's weird and unlived in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale! Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and expressing enough interest in these ficlets to ask me to continue!

Things get better.

Sonny slowly begins to retain new information better, which means he can remember things he's re-learned, but not that he already knew. He remembers his parent's names because Rafael's told him a million times and that they've come to see him every other day since getting home, but he can't remember details about them that he would've previously known. Things don't come flooding back to him like they'd hoped it would.

In time, the doctor keeps saying.

Some things have changed, too. Sonny suddenly no longer likes the taste of black coffee with minimal sugars, and now insists on it having a lot of cream. He's learned he no longer likes mustard, or apples, or Dr. Pepper. He doesn't like his favorite beer anymore, and instead now likes the hard stuff Rafael drinks.

Rafael finds it weird, but all in all, he's just glad Sonny is alright. He's glad Sonny is home and talking to him, glad Sonny's injuries weren't so severe as to alter their entire lives.

It's just altered the details.

But Sonny is alright, and everything is okay.

Olivia even lets him return to work, just for desk duty. Sonny doesn't complain as much as Rafael expected him to when this time came, because Rafael is sure that Sonny knows everyone would revoke the privilege he's already been given in a heartbeat.

Sonny's usual daily tasks are now basic skills to practice building his memory, like retrieving coffees for the team, fetching lunch, every day paperwork. They're slowly breaking him into the routine, and every day his memory gets better. At first, Sonny would forget a coffee, get the orders wrong, mess up all the paperwork, but in time he remembers how to do everything from being told every day.

Sonny has bad days. He has days when he gets too tired and forgets where home is. Then, he calls Rafael while he's standing outside the precinct trying not to panic. Rafael calms him down and tells Sonny to stay right where he is, and Rafael is there in no time. He gets Sonny to settle, to relax enough to really think about it, then they start to walk in the right direction of home. They walk until Sonny can't walk anymore, then they grab a cab and Rafael gives the address because Sonny still can't remember the exact location.

But things are better, slowly but surely.

Rafael is finally beginning to accept this as their new normal. What if Sonny's memory never returns? They'll have to live this way forever. But it's fine, as long as Sonny remembers things now. It's like starting everything over fresh.

What Rafael thankfully doesn't have to reintroduce Sonny to is their love for each other. Sonny says he can just feel it, he can just tell that he loved Rafael a hell of a lot then, so he trusts he can love him a hell of a lot now.

The first time they had sex was an event though, because while Sonny was no blushing virgin, he was new at it in this brain capacity. Rafael took his time, was gentle, drank in all the shocked moans Sonny let out, all the beautiful sounds Sonny made every time Rafael touched him. When he pressed slowly into Sonny's body, the blissed out expression on Sonny's face almost sent Rafael over the edge, but he bit at his own lip and willed himself not to disappoint Sonny's second first time.

"Fuck," Sonny had signed, scratching at Rafael's back, "Is it always like this?"

"Yes," Rafael panted back, kissing and sucking at Sonny's lips. Then he grew a cocky smile and quickly added, "With me it is."

Sonny chuckled, was about to give a smart ass reply, but Rafael cut him off with a hard, well timed thrust that had Sonny crying out and begging for more.

Rafael also likes teaching Sonny 'new' things. Basic every day tasks are like muscle memory, like signing his name or how to turn on the shower. Rafael likes showing Sonny how to do things like make dinner. They liked cooking together before, but now every difficult recipe is new again, so Rafael gets to take the time to show Sonny again how to make dishes.

The first time they made chocolate chip cookies was an adventure, from cracking eggs to sifting the flour. Sonny remembers how to crack an egg, but it gets everywhere, and the flour just about explodes when he turns on the mixer. But it was fun, and that's all Rafael can ask for at this point.

He and Sonny get to a new normal the best they can. Rafael gets used to the changes, and Sonny finds his interests and dislikes (unfortunate to Rafael, Sonny still insists on watching the stupid Mets).

Now, a few weeks after leaving the hospital, they're in their own groove. They'd just had a great night going on a date to Sonny's new favorite bar where they watched a hockey game and drank only one drink a piece, per doctor's orders.

Rafael wakes up with Sonny wrapped around him, but doesn't open his eyes because of how content he is. Without opening his eyes, welcoming their reality, he can pretend things are normal, the way they were a few weeks ago before the accident. When he gets up to start the day, he'll have to accept it all over again. For now, he can live the easiest part of Sonny's injury: just holding him silently.

Sonny has other plans. As if sensing Rafael waking up, he wakes, too.

"Mmm..." Sonny sighs hot against Rafael's bare skin. His nose is somewhere in the vicinity of Rafael's ribs and he kisses what he can reach.

"Rafi," he whispers next, and Rafael does not immediately notice how strange that is because the commonly used nickname has been foreign to him lately, at least first thing in the morning. Sonny's had to be reminded to call him 'Rafi', and most of the time he doesn't do it because lately he likes the sound of Rafael's full name better.

"Mmm?" Rafael grunts back, fully waking.

"You know what I'm craving right now? Like, really craving?"

"Hmm?"

"A Boston Cream Pie from Eddie's on 22nd..."

Rafael's eyes open quickly. Eddie's is their old bakery, the one they'd go blocks out of their way for just for a slice of Boston Cream Pie, which is also a dish they stopped making about a year ago. New-Sonny wouldn't have known that.

"...I know they stopped sellin' it a while back, but you think if I flash my badge they'd whip one up for me?"

"Sonny."

"Yeah?"

" _Sonny_."

Sonny bolts upright. His hair is a mess and it would be hilarious if this wasn't so serious.

Rafael follows.

"Holy shit, Rafi, I remembered Eddie's!"

"You realize you're calling me Rafi, right?"

Sonny looks around their bedroom, as if seeing it for the first time. Again. "Holy shit," he mumbles.

"What else do you remember?"

Sonny whips his head to look at Rafael, focuses on him for about a second, then launches himself at Rafael so hard that they fall over into the bed again. Sonny wraps his long arms around Rafael's neck and holds him so close.

"I missed you so much, Rafi, I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

Rafael squeezes back equally as tight. "You have no idea how badly I missed you. I was so scared, Sonny, it was so hard--" He finally admits the difficulty in the whole situation, something he hadn't said to Sonny this whole time. He didn't want Sonny to feel down on himself.

"Sshh, I know. I know, baby."

Rafael kisses Sonny's face over and over where his lips reach, and Sonny just lays on him, squished together as much as they can be.

* * *

 

After an hour long cuddle session spent as if they haven't seen each other in years, the couple climbs out of bed to get ready. Their first mission is to eat a replacement Boston Cream Pie, not as good as Eddie's on 22nd, then going to the hospital for a follow-up brain scan that the doctor wanted as soon as Sonny's memory returned.

Rafael had to reintroduce Sonny to his doctor, which the doctor said was somewhat normal.

"It's like Sonny has lived in a void for the past few weeks," he explains. "You remember everything from before?"

"Yeah," Sonny says, "Me and Rollins were checking out a perp just a few blocks down and I fell."

"Bigger things, how about you start with your family. Siblings? Parents?"

Sonny tells the doctor his family history, all confirmed by Rafael. He tells the doctor where his parents live, where he works, where he was born, and a few more details that Rafael can confirm.

"Well, the scan looks great. Normal, functioning. Perfect."

Sonny and Rafael exchange happy smiles.

"Just stay safe for a few days, okay? Don't bump your head, don't over exert yourself. I'm not signing you off for field work for a few more days. Okay?"

"Ah, fine, doc."

The doctor shakes the two mens' hands and leaves them in the exam room.

"How do you feel?" Rafael asks.

"I feel great," Sonny says. "It is weird, though, y'know? I do feel like I've been asleep for weeks. Like, what did we do yesterday?"

"Well, we went to a bar to watch hockey and you drank a scotch instead of a beer."

"What? No!"

Rafael nods and Sonny hops off the exam table so they can leave the room. They walk through the hospital to the elevator.

"A few days ago, you ate a hotdog without mustard."

"What?!"

"You didn't know how to make bolognese."

"You're messin' with me, right?"

Rafael shakes his head.

"Alright, I'm cooking tonight. Anything you want."

"You know what I want?"

They step into the elevator.

"Hmm?"

Rafael takes his hand and smiles. "Chocolate chip cookies, because you had forgotten how to make those, too."

Sonny groans and lowers his head to rest on Rafael's shoulder. 

* * *

  
The first thing Sonny does is call his mother. He doesn't start with 'Hey Ma, guess what? Got my memory back!' because she'd probably insist on extensive proof and a look at his brain scan.

Instead, when she answers, he says, "Hey Ma, remember when I was ten and I broke the back living room window by throwing a football through it?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah, I didn't do that. Bella threw a rock at me 'cause I told her her haircut was stupid, but I ducked and it went through the window instead. I took the blame 'cause I knew you wouldn't let her go to Jeannie Smith's skating party if you knew she did it, and I wanted her gone that night so I could watch South Park without her tellin' on me."

Deb, his mother, laughs. "Sonny, why are you telling me this now--" She pauses, then screams, "Oh my god! Sonny! What happened?! Your memory is back?!"

Sonny pulls the phone away from his ear because she's yelling to everyone near her that his memory is back.

Then he answers all of her questions about what they learned at the hospital, and he tells her a million times that he's fine. Sonny hands the phone to Rafael so he can ensure her that Sonny's fine, then Rafael promises to get Sonny out to see them soon so they can see for themselves.

Then, they decide to stop by the precinct to let everyone there know he's fine. They take less convincing to realize he's truly back, and everyone offers him congratulatory hugs and hand shakes. Everyone is happy, except Sonny who is reminded he is still not cleared for field work when the team gets a call.

They spend a quiet evening in, with Sonny cooking and Rafael telling him more of what he's missed over the past few weeks, from the new coffee order to the panic attacks over not being able to get home. Sonny is shocked by some of the things they went through, but Rafael reassures him that everything was fine, and everything will be fine.

"Thank you, Rafi," Sonny says when they sit down to eat their meal.

"For what? I should be thanking you."

"For taking care of me, for helping me. I probably couldn't have gotten through this without you."

"Of course I was here for you, Sonny. I'm never going anywhere."

Sonny leans over and kisses him.

"So," Sonny asks a few minutes later, "How long 'til I can joke that my memory is gone again?"

Rafael nearly drops his fork and glares at him. "Never, if you value your life."

Sonny just laughs. "Kidding, Rafi."

"Yeah, yeah," Rafael says, taking a bite of his delicious food.

Sonny takes a sip of his normal, shitty beer. "Love you, Rafi," he says.

"I love you too, Sonny."

They happily eat the amazing meal Sonny made, talking and laughing easily as if nothing strange ever happened.


End file.
